futuramaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Futurama RolePlay Wiki Rules
Futurama RP Wiki Rules Rules to abide by as a RolePlayer here on . These are basic rules and most revolve around common courtesy. When these rules are broken or violated the user who has done so will be informed of such with a Warning and/or Strike, multiple Warnings or Strikes will result in a temporary (dependent on number of infractions) or permanent Wiki ban. Creations and Submissions Characters that will be RolePlayed on this wiki should be the users very own creation, there are no character from the series here. There are businesses but none of the cast or distant relatives are allowed as playable characters, if you have one and have not asked permission and been given it your page could be deleted and or your might receive a Strike/Warning. No spam Please do not use this wiki to promote your own site or wiki, you are free to place links on your own userpage. DO NOT create pages solely to direct users to your wiki, website, etc. You can ask for permission to have a link of yours added as an Affiliate on the Wiki Activity page, anything beyond that is a rule violation. Don't be a Troll It may feel good at first to yell or berate someone that is doing something that annoys you, but that reaction is what they were seeking in the first place. By giving in and doing exactly what they wanted you contribute thereby making a never ending cycle. Please do not encourage the Trolls. Do not entice the vandals, this makes it worthwhile to them. Show that you are more mature then that by reporting them. Don't make it personal ''' Maybe you know someone in IRL (in real life) and you don't like them, maybe you don't like they way they RP or think their ideas are not the best. Please DO NOT use this wiki to make personal attacks on other users or target their characters because you do no like them. '''Leave your drama at the Welcome Page Please keep your personal drama where it started, DO NOT come here and create pages solely to vent. You can have conversations and even get know other users on a personal level, but involving others in the personal details of your own life is done at your own risk. Wiki communities involve Real People You might never actually see another users face or even hear their voice, that does not mean they are not a real flesh and blood person just like you. Vandalism on this wiki falls in to the category as anything done maliciously with the intent to hurt another person. DO NOT do that here, your characters can get into all sorts of mishaps and mayhem as long as users involved have agreed to it. Have fun and play nice! There is serious work to be done here on , but you can still create your character and have it sorted, have them explore the site. You could even help out with building up the wiki, if that is something you are familiar with. Either way this was created for you, Enjoy it. Are you a good samaritan? Report Rule Violations, Vandals, Trolls and other misconduct here with a link to proof and or a username.